


Green

by Dokt0rGunn



Series: Dokt0r Gunn's Borderlands Summer Bingo 2017 Submissions [5]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Face Punching, Fluff, Light-Groping, M/M, Modern AU, Vasquez is a douche, some making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 08:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11309217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokt0rGunn/pseuds/Dokt0rGunn
Summary: Saving a man from Hyperion turns out to be not quite so frustrating as Tim originally thought it might be.5/5 Works I'm writing for the BLSummerBingo2017This work uses flashlight tag, lifeguard tower, water skiing, luau, and volleyball from my bingo card.





	Green

Timothy Lawrence was a lifeguard, and he had been for sometime now. As such he'd seen a lot of stupid things. After all, nothing seemed to bring out idiocy like potential death.  But the truly idiotic attempt by a group of people to water-ski and play with a volleyball at the same time had be one of the dumbest things he'd ever seen.    
  
The guy being pulled by the motorboat seemed inexperienced and wobbly to start with. But when one of the people in the boat chucked a volleyball towards him, Tim already knew he should be climbing down from his life guard tower.    


Sure enough as his feet met the sand he watched the volleyball collide with the man's stomach and he dropped into the ocean. Kids these days. Tim almost snarled out loud in frustration, they always did the weirdest shit. Probably for some YouTube video or something equally dumb.   
  
He was somewhat surprised then when he dragged the man who'd fallen out of the water and discovered that not only was this dipshit in at least his late twenties, he also only had one real arm, the other was some sort of prosthetic built specifically for swimming. At least it's bright orange colour had made him easy to find. He also was not breathing, the man having gone completely limp in Tim's arms.   
  
Thankfully it only took Tim turning his head to the side before the man was coughing up water.    
  
The slim and admittedly attractive man eased onto his elbow after a moment and blinked owlishly, "where'd that bastard go?"   
  
Tim frowned, maybe the volleyball had been malicious then? "I'm not sure, but the docks are just down the street a little bit."   
  
The man sighed and let himself drop back into the sand again with a frustrated expression, "business trips are the worst."   
  
"Was that someone you work with?"   
  
"My main rival in the company threw the volleyball, the waterskiing/volleyball thing is part of one of those stupid team building retreat things. You're supposed to not hit the person on the waterskis, it's to build trust or something. But frankly, this camp was not built for Hyperion employees, I don't know what Henderson was thinking."   
  
"Hyperion huh," Tim leaned back, that was where his brother worked too, directly under the current CEO Harold Tassiter.    
  
"Yup," the man popped the P, "I mean I admit I was definitely going to hit him with the volleyball when it was his turn."   
  
"Which retreat is this?"   
  
"The new stupid hippy one on the other side of the lake," the man frowned, "Sunshine something, something..."   
  
"Well I'll have to see if my boss wants to have a word with them," Tim shook his head, "because that is just stupid."   
  
"Here, here," the slim man sighed and then sat up, "my name's Rhys by the way."   
  
"Tim," he responded eyes drawn to the way the younger man ran his tongue over his lips.   
  
"Well Tim, thanks for saving me from the terrible monster that is Hugo Vasquez," Rhys grinned, "like my own personal Prince Charming."   
  
Oh he was smooth and attractive, damn - alarm bells rang in Tim's head and he slowly eased back, he knew exactly how dangerous people who worked at Hyperion could be and he had no interest in getting caught up with one. Especially since they only ever usually wanted to use him to get closer to Jack.    
  
"So can I pay my hero back?" Rhys asked leaning forward as his long legs curled under him, "there's some luau thing tonight, I could use a date."   
  
Nope. No interest. None at all. But that coy attractive smile was doing things to him and really, one night wasn't _involved_ it was just uh...testing out his reward right? "What time?"   
  
Rhys grinned, "six, where should I pick you up?"   
  


* * *

  
Tim frowned in the mirror at his reflection, how was it that he always looked awkward? He fiddled with his orange button up t-shirt and for the fiftieth time wished he'd gotten Rhys' number so he could cancel this whole thing.    
  
The front door bell rang and Tim almost shrieked in his panic. This was a terrible idea.    
  
Opening the door he found Rhys dressed in a perfectly pressed blue dress shirt undone to below his collarbone and then tucked into a pair dress pants. His previously bright orange prosthetic had been replaced with an expensive looking chrome limb. It also took Tim more than a moment to pull his eyes from the delicate blue lines of a tattoo peeking from his shirt.   
  
"Hey," a pleased smirk had spread across the younger man's face, "shall we."   
  
Every thought of cancelling dropped from his head and Tim felt his mouth dry up, "yeah."   
  
The luau as it turned out was planned by the same lunatic retreat that Rhys was currently attending although the whole town was invited. The part that confused the hell out of Tim was that it involved mandatory partners-flashlight-tag of all things. The organizer had yammered on about bringing love into an era of so much discord. It all sounded like nonsense to Tim.   
  
However that was how Tim found himself curled up behind a row of bushes with Rhys who seemed all too pleased about the snugness of their hiding place.    
  
"Did you know about this?" Tim hissed.   
  
Rhys squirmed slightly and his hand brushed against Tim's thigh, "would you be upset if I did?"   
  
"Depends on what you did with that information."   
  
"And if I said I wandered the complex ahead of time looking for some cozy place like say...this one, so that I could use flashlight tag as an excuse to do this," Rhys ran his hand further up Tim's leg, "what would you think about that?"   
  
Tim hesitated for a moment and then latched onto the other man, his hand wrapping around the younger man's head and pulling him into a kiss. Rhys made a pleased noise and basically climbed into Tim's lap.    
  
The make out session was going brilliantly until a flashlight landed on them and a truly obnoxious voice interrupted, "why am I not surprised this is how Rhys Price is spending a retreat meant for team building."   
  
Rhys sighed against Tim's mouth and swept to his feet, "no need to be so bitter just because you can't get any Vasquez."   
  
"Some of us aren't trying to give the town whore a run for their money Price," the man snarled back.   
  
Rhys scowled his face tinging pink, and Tim had really had enough.   
  
"You're interrupting my date," Tim cut in.   
  
"Listen uh, lifeguard boy, you really should just cut your losses now, Price here is nothing but trouble, too low class even for you to trouble yourself."   
  
Oh. That was the last straw.    
  
Vasquez flew backwards across the grass as Tim landed a right hook in his face. Rhys looked like he was somewhere between panic and laughter.    
  
"Oh you're going to pay for what your boy toy did Price," Vasquez snarled from the grass, "just wait until Henderson hears about this."   
  
"Just wait until my brother hears about you," Tim cut in again.   
  
"And why should I care if your brother-"   
  
"-Because my brother is Jack Lawrence, and I'm pretty sure he's your boss's boss," Tim snapped cutting the man off, "so why don't you cut your losses and skedaddle."   
  
Vasquez didn't say another word, just lept to his feet and ran. Rhys however was just staring at him like he was made of gold.    
  
Great.    
  
Another guy who was going to try and use him for his brother. Maybe he really should just go. Tim sighed and glared at the ground.   
  
"You didn't need to do that," the slim man finally said, "I can handle Vasquez."   
  
"Yeah well, he seems like a jackass," Tim grumbled still not looking up.   
  
He felt a tentative hand at his cheek, "hey, thanks for uh, saving me, again."   
  
Tim glanced up and was startled to see a tender and slightly sad look in Rhys' eyes, "what's wrong?"   
  
"Oh, just," Rhys scuffed a boot against the grass and sighed, "I didn't know you were related to one of my higher ups, or I wouldn't have tried to drag you to this. Just uh, sucks because you're cute, plus you keep rescuing me."   
  
Tim tilted his head, this was a new reaction. "What does my brother have to do with anything?"   
  
"Well it's just, people will think I'm trying to sleep my way up the ranks ya know?"   
  
"So don't tell anyone," the idea settled in Tim's mind, "just don't tell anyone who I am, Vasquez won't say anything because it wouldn't help him any."   
  
Rhys' eyes lit up, "you think?"   
  
"I'll make sure."   
  
"Well then, want to go see if there's something better than flashlight tag at this thing?"   
  
"If it includes privacy that doesn't have twigs stabbing me and jackasses shining flashlights in my face, I'm in."   


**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you all liked it, shoot me a comment if you've got the time!
> 
> This is also posted on tumblr [here](https://dokt0rgunn.tumblr.com/post/162277560853/this-is-my-fifth-and-final-submission-for-the).


End file.
